Leaving it Behind
by xxDiZzYxDrEaMeRxx
Summary: My first Drabble. Jane Foster's thoughts as she prepares to leave New Mexico. This was originally written for an application for a Tumblr RP but I was proud of it so decided to put it here.


_Disclaimer: I do not not Jane Foster, Thor or anything copyrighted by Marvel_

She knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later but she never thought it would hit her so hard. She was being shipped off, for her own safety of course, but so much had happened here, in this small town, that it felt somehow wrong just to pack up and leave it so suddenly. SHIELD hadn't even given her the name of where she was going, fearing that the location could slip and reach the ears of a certain menace that could be lurking around the now near destroyed town in New Mexico. She was sure the town wouldn't forget Jane Foster and her crew for a while, she thought cringing slightly at the thought of the trashed streets that were just starting to be reformed back to their original states.

A low drawn out sigh left the brunettes lips as she leaned against the door frame scanning the now empty room with a sad smile stretched across her lips. How things could change so severely in such a short space of time. In less than a month she had made one of the world's greatest discoveries, her lifelong dream of finding something worthwhile had been accomplished only to be ripped away from her when SHIELD order to essentially keep her trap shut and not speak a word of this again. Most of all however she had found something that was as new and foreign to her as worlds she had discovered. She had found love, something she had never thought she would ever have time for in her life, for years her research had become her life, but as the old saying goes 'The best things in life are unexpected' and nothing came as close to unexpected as Jane's life recently.

"I mean how many people can say they ran over a God?" she mused out loud shifting her position and tilting her head down with a chuckle. Yes, she was defiantly going to remember this, she was going to cherish every memory she made here. Remember. It was another word that struck close to home in Jane's heart as her face sobered and her head raised again to take in the bare walls, pristine glass windows and empty floor of what used to be her cluttered studio. It seemed far too big now; the emptiness was unsettling to astrophysicist that had called it home for the past year. She remembered when it used to be full and bursting with energy. She remembered poring over files upon files of research scattered across various tables, Erik tapping away animatedly at a computer and Darcy sat with her feet up messing with her Ipod blaring music at such a volume that Jane was sure would deafen the girl through her earphones. She remembered _him. _How confident and proud he was. She remembered every detail of him, from his voice, his laugh, even the way his eyes seemed to brighten up and spark like a little boy's every time he learned something new about this world.

Would he remember _her? _ That simple question nagged and gnawed in the back of her mind. Would he remember his promise? Would he come back to her? These questions looped in a constant vicious circle creating frown lines to appear on her forehead. A shake of her head shook those thoughts from her mind as she pushed herself from the door; dwelling on such thoughts would do her no good. She had to think positively or at least not think of it at all, it would just make the parting so much harder than it already was.

With one final silent goodbye the brunette flicked the switches turning of each light one by one until her hand hovered reluctantly over the final one. A deep breath pushed past her lips and her eyes closed preparing herself for the final step before flicking the last switch and power walking out of the building towards the car that would take her to her new home. "This is it," she murmured taking one last look at the building before shutting the sleek black door of the car blocking the sight form view, "it's over."

_So I had to type of an application for an Avengers RP Tumblr but I am really proud of the RP on example I typed up. So without further adieu I give you Jane feels!_


End file.
